A known inflator for inflating a vehicle occupant protection device includes a quantity of gas, including a combustible gas, stored in an inflator housing. An igniter is actuatable to ignite the combustible gas. As the combustible gas burns, the combustion products heat the gas. The heated gas and the combustion products form an inflation fluid for inflating the vehicle occupant protection device.